


Just Go

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean needs to go. So Cas' lets him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Just Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 10 of Kinktober: **Watersports** , temperature play, or stockings.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this. A lot. Hope you like it too.
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. Love you guys!
> 
> (not sure about the rating so let me know if it's alright)

It shouldn't have come as a surprise. They had talked about it, on Dean's insistence specifically, and he knew Cas had liked the idea with how his eyes had darkened.

He just hadn't experienced Cas to so fully and quickly adopt the idea.

“May I use the bathroom?”

Dean is already halfway up from the chair when Cas answers. “No.” He continues to cut through his chicken.

Dean stops. “No,” he says and there's a hint of a question in his voice.

“You heard me, pet, I said no.” Cas puts his utensils down. “Do I need to rephrase that?”

Dean swallows. There is steel in Cas' voice and heat floods through Dean. He'll never know how Cas does that, just uses words, normal words that cause sparks of arousal to flash through him in an instant. “No, Sir.”

“Good. How was your day?”

Dean welcomes the change of topic. He talks about the imagination-project his kids are doing at work. “So, the next step will be to introduce soft clay to the kids and encourage them to make a monster of their own.”

Cas nods. “Sounds quite advanced for three-year-olds?”

Dean laughs. “We'll break it down of course. Imagination is a hard concept to grasp, even for adults. And I'll help them.”

“I don't understand how you have the patience for what – fifteen kids at a time.”

“I went to college for this. Maybe not the patience thing, but all the pedagogy and stuff. Watch out or I'll start about the difference between a postmodernist take and the developmental psychology one.“ Dean exhales and tries to ignore the mounting pressure on his bladder. It's been some time since he asked. He tries again. “Sir...”

There's an amused spark in Cas' eyes as soon as Dean opens his mouth, like he already knows what Dean is going to ask him. “Yes, pet?”

A brief flash of arousal swirls through Dean but the need to go overrides even that. “Can I use the bathroom, Sir?” When Cas doesn't reply, he adds, “Please?”

Cas grabs his glass and swirls his wine before bringing it to his lips. He stares at Dean as he swallows. “Do you need to pee?”

Warmth blooms on Dean's cheeks. “Yeah.”

He realizes that he's fucked up but Cas lets it slide. “You can get up.”

Relief floods through Dean and he pushes away from the table. The bathroom is to his right. He only takes two steps before Cas' voice calls out. “Where are you going?”

Dean stops and turns to look at Cas. “I thought that – “

“That you were going alone?”

Dean blinks at Cas as he tries to take in what he's asking. Not that Cas is asking it. He clenches his jaw but it's not enough to distract him from his bladder. He's pretty sure that he won't be able to hold it for much longer.

He speaks quietly. “No...” The relief turns to red cheeks again but it's mingled with something else. A tinge of excitement that Cas is actually following through, that he's going to do this.

“Go on then.”

Dean walks to the bathroom, his ass clenched. Not that it'll help but right now, he's out of ideas.

“Go,” Cas says and Dean can tell his voice is husky.

He turns on the light and starts unbuckling his belt. He can already feel himself dropping that concentration of trying to hold it in. Soon, soon, he can go.

If someone would've asked him months ago, if Dean Winchester would ask for permission to pee, he would have laughed them in the face but this is Cas and they have this thing together that Dean barely understands but it's a good thing and Dean likes it. For the most part.

Dean opens the lid to the toilet and notices Cas standing there, right next to him.

It's not the first time he's watched Dean pee. In the beginning, it was so difficult to relieve himself, but he's gotten used to it, even if they don't play that particular game very often. Dean will not have that problem today.

He goes to unbutton his pants when Cas speaks up. “Stop.”

Dean looks up at Cas.

He has his fucking wine glass with him and stirs the glass. Dean's gaze goes to that red liquid, how it swirls round and round.

Dean is about to explode and he needs to go fucking now. Yet, his body still reacts to Cas, how he stands there all casual but that look in his eyes. It's enough to make Dean hide but at the same time, he exults in how it makes him feel. Owned, cared for, wanted. _Loved_.

Dean's hands stop. His heart thunders in his chest and his cock tries to rise but he needs to piss and that overshadows everything.

  
  
Cas takes a sip of wine. “I told you to go. You don't need the toilet for that.”

Dean stares at Cas and he is shocked – not that anything should shock him when it comes to Cas and their games – but he doesn't utter a word. He's too busy shoving down the burst of lust not it's more than a burst of lust, it's a whole fucking ocean of it that comes crashing down on him.

Shame courses through him – that he actually _likes_ this, that he thinks he _wants_ it – but it quickly dissipates as humiliation seeps in which further makes him hot and bothered. Fuck. Still, he hesitates.

He chews his lips as he contemplates if he should ask Cas again. He decides to look down. “Sir..can I please use the toilet?”

Cas walks up to Dean and touches his chin gently, urging him to look up. “Look at me.”

Dean's heart throbs in his chest, his ass throbs from all the clenching and he can't think of his cock throbbing. That's too close to his bladder. He looks up at Cas.

Cas' narrows his eyes as a small smile plays on his lips. “No. You can't.”

Dean practically groans at that.

Cas steps away and watches Dean.

Dean does everything in his power to stop it. He clenches everything that there is to clench. He can as surely stop a tsunami with a wish.

The pressure is insurmountable and Dean finally lets go.

Relief crashes through him. It wars with the fire of arousal in his veins and a dull throb of humiliation. The front of his pants turns hot as liquid runs down his legs and pants.

Dean hears the sound of piss as it hits the floor and he wants to scream. It feels so good to finally go, and it just keeps pouring out of him, in quantities that seem unbelievable. Dean thinks numbly that maybe he's too stunned to take in the actual quantity.

He sighs softly with relief and doesn't move as the warm piss pools around his socks, soaking through his pants and boxers. It feels amazing.

When he's finished, he stands there and breathes as warring emotions rage inside him. He doesn't dare to look at Cas. He aims his gaze at the puddle of piss instead.

Two sock-clad feet come into view.

Dean balks.

Cas stands in his piss like it's nothing. Dean doesn't dare to utter a word.

He hears the unmistakable sound of a belt as it comes undone, then the harsh grating of a zipper.

Cas sighs. “You're so beautiful like this. All wet for me.”

Dean doesn't argue, but he thinks of moments that have been better. His cock seems to disagree as it twitches at Cas' praise. He swallows. It did feel good, what they – what _he_ – just did but Dean's not in the right frame of mind to think any deeper than that at the present moment.

Cas' voice reaches him like thunder, shattering his thoughts and dragging him back to the present.

“Kneel, Dean.”

Dean's surprised at the flutter of want that settles in his stomach.

He hears Cas chuckle.

Cas is like a fucking mind reader.

Dean sinks down to his knees. The piss is cold already, his pants are stiff and Dean doesn't care.

Cas rubs his cock against Dean's lips. “You are perfect, Dean. Such a good pet for me.”

Dean smiles softly.

“Open up.”

Dean opens up and takes Cas' cock in his mouth. He'll have dinner soon.


End file.
